


Rizzoli and Isles: Romance Has Ideas

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Joe, graphic birth, pregnant Frankie, pregnant Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Joe and Jane have a one night stand. Jane wanted to forget about and ignore her feelings for Joe. Joe learns he’s pregnant with their baby and can’t ignore his feelings for Jane. To keep Jane from learning about the baby he transfers. But even some things can’t stay hidden forever. Especially when they have case and Joe is one of the investigators they have to talk to. Mpreg, male lactation. Graphic labor.
Relationships: Jane Rizzoli/Joe Grant, Maura Isles/Frankie Rizzoli Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rizzoli and Isles: Romance Has Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriteMeow2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMeow2/gifts), [Fighting4Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/gifts).

Rizzoli and Isles: Romance Has Ideas

By 4QuietRyt3r

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Disclaimer

I don’t own anything, and that the characters belong to Rizzoli and Isles. The one character belongs to Blue Bloods I don’t own either. They belong to the writers and the tv show.

[Still adding this, enjoy and read the story. If not please no harsh comments]

For WriteMeow2, I hope this gift is okay and that you enjoy this story.

For Fighting4Fandoms, I hope this surprise is something you will enjoy.

Summary 

Joe and Jane have a one night stand. Jane wanted to forget about and ignore her feelings for Joe. Joe learns he’s pregnant with their baby and can’t ignore his feelings for Jane. To keep Jane from learning about the baby he transfers. But even some things can’t stay hidden forever. Especially when they have case and Joe is one of the investigators they have to talk to. Mpreg, male lactation. Graphic labor.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-I-

Joe Grant was pacing up and down his apartment. He should be talking to his buddy Crowley from the Drug Unit. But he didn’t feel well to come to work, so he stayed home.

When he notice the stack of napkins and his calendar to see he’s late. It made him think of when he was tricked into having dinner by Jane’s mom to see Jane. He was stunned speechless that Jane looked hot in that black dress. But something he’d never admit aloud.

Until she invited him over to escape the dinner with beers and talked about the past. In his drunken haze, he admitted to having feeling for her. The truth is, he really does like her.

He just didn’t know how to express them.

Well alcohol took his reasoning away after he and Jane had sex until morning. Jane said that they should call it a drunken haze mistake. He wanted to tell Jane did that mean his feelings for her was a mistake.

His heart was broken but he forced himself to agree this was a mistake to drink beer and let it cloud their judgement. Jane offered coffee but he declined and explain he needed to sleep off the hangover.

He left and went to shower, crying until there were no tears left.

Joe was now here because he was puking for nearly three weeks without any reason. He thought it was stress, but what stress now? He thought the stress from the heartbreak.

He sits down and quickly plans, he buys three pregnancy test as he goes back to the house, he goes inside and uses his urine to test them. He was pleading that this wasn’t the case.

He’s hoping to not be pregnant and that he simply has cancer.

The big “C” word.

He sighs, neither of them are better. He decided to sit down when exhaustion won over and he fell asleep on the bed when he woke up a few hours later to see that it’s getting close to nighttime. He sighs and goes to eat when he remembers the pregnancy tests.

Dreading he looks at them, and sobs, he’s pregnant.

With Jane Rizzoli’s baby. He grabs his phone to call Jane, but forces himself to not do it. He sits down, he feels like by telling her, this will trap her in a having to deal with him because of the baby.

He rubs his abdomen as he thinks.

He says, “I’m really sorry my little fairy. But for now, I don’t want to trap you father in this. For now it’s you, me and my teenager brother Jamie. Please forgive momma for choosing this.”

He sobs as he decided to make something simple, he pulls out the lasagna and cuts a piece before eating it with salad and his favorite double chocolate blondies. Something he gave Jane when in High School, but she never knew it was him.

He even gave them to her on the day she graduated from the police academy.

She never knew they were from him. He decided to transfer somewhere else, he winces from the headache, he was actually making a better progress with Jane and now he’s ruined it.

He decided to do it before he starts showing, since from the time of the conception, this baby was probably close to two to three months old inside him. He decided to finish eating and showered before going to bed. He looks at the clock and realized it’s getting time for bed.

He crawls into bed with sweatpants and t-shirt on. Then fell asleep, cradling his small starting to form baby belly.

-II-

Joe was getting ready, when he felt his stomach churn, so he grabbed the ginger ale and took sips as he looks to see it’s getting time for work. He walk to work, and was inside when the smell of coffee came to him.

He moved quickly before Ms. Rizzoli could stop him. Joe was moved to working with Jane rather than as her Lieutenant when he sees the daily stack of paperwork they wanted him to do.

Joe sets his ginger ale and crackers on his desk. Cracking his knuckles, he pulled out his thumb drive. With his glasses on, he began to get started on the paperwork for the first one.

He was halfway through the stack when Detective Korsak gave Joe his stack. He forces himself to not try to flip Vince and continued till he was finished and started to put the final reports with the paper.

He moved the paper and started to work on the next half, when he sees Jane Rizzoli come in, he ignores Jane but sees she has a coffee and it’s his luck she not near him.

He rubbed his hands as he continued on the paperwork. It was a tedious task, but he managed to finish the paperwork as Jane and Detective Frost go on a case.

Leaving him to the paperwork, he stretches his body and then continues, thankful Korsak didn’t have a big pile as the finished the last file. Feeling exhausted and nauseous, he nibbled on crackers as he decided to look at the transfer request.

He was still looking it over, when he ended up staring at the page until he fell asleep. Jane returns to see Joe Grant sleeping and sees the pile of paperwork is done.

Korsak remarks, “I should have saved more for him.”

Jane says, “Lay off him, he did do the paperwork, let him get a few winks of sleep.”

Frost says, “He did take the position of Lieutenant for ass kissing.”

Korsak adds, “And made your life hell while in that position.”

Jane adds, “But how about he went up to bat for me. For now let him get some sleep.”

She notice he was shivering, so she takes Frankie’s big coat and puts it over his sleeping form. A few minutes later, Joe opens his eyes and rubs them after moving his glasses up.

Frost sees he has glasses to do the paperwork.

Joe groans, “Is there any more paperwork?”

Jane looks, “Nope.”

Frost brings a pile, “Missed this one.”

Joe nods rubbing his eyes.

Jane moves them, “These are finished, thank you for doing them.”

Joe says, “Well I deserve for being an ass and ass kisser.”

She sits backwards in a chair, “Hey you’ve changed from that. For now why not get some sleep.”

He shakes his head, “I’ve had enough sleep.”

His stomach growls, as he sips his ginger ale.

Jane says, “Food. I could grab some so you don’t get smothered by my mom.”

Joe nods, “That would help thank you.”

He gives her, “This is for my lunch, keep the change.”

She pats his arm, “On it.”

Joe looks at his phone to see his brother texted to tell him he’s finally been able to be accepted for internship.

Joe smiles, happy that his little brother got something he loves. While waiting, he look to see that he has no more paperwork and for now has some time before his shift is over.

He looks to see Jane brought his favorite, chicken turkey no mayo sandwich with chips. His allergy to peanuts has him reading the labels. That and carrying an EpiPen.

Jane sits, “Lunch.”

Joe takes a bite and was still eating as he looks at his laptop. Jane notices the design.

She says, “Steam punk.”

Joe nods, “My little brother loves this, that’s why I nickname him Sputnik.”

Jane looks, “Damn the autopsy report I must get. For now enjoy lunch, it’s almost time for you to go home. Get plenty of rest.”

Joe nods as Jane pats his arm.

He misses her kisses on his neck, as he finishes, Korsak shakes his head, wondering why Jane was doing this for Joe. He looks as Joe finishes his food and leaves. He decided to ignore as Joe leaves.

Joe was at home, when he looks at his pictures, he was starting a baby book and was thankful that he one for one month.

Second month.

He calls to make an appointment with his carrier specialist about his possibility of being pregnant. He was told that tomorrow is the best time to have him come him.

Joe sighs, and was able to get an early one before his shift. He was getting ready in bed, sleeping as soon as his head hits the pillow. He wakes up to his stomach churning, groaning he runs to the bathroom to puke up his dinner, dry heaving for ten minutes.

He groans, rinsing his mouth and flushing the toilet, when he looks to see it’s an hour before his appointment, he showers, puts on jeans and a shirt, with a jacket. He yawns and grabs a bottle of ginger ale.

While sipping he goes to the clinic to see that it’s early, so he decided to sit and read his book. While reading.

He hears, ‘Joe Grant.’

Joe gets up and looks to see the Nurse taking his weight and temperature. Guiding him to the room, he waits the Doctor comes in.

Doctor is sitting, “So Mr. Grant, what seems to be the problem?”

Joe groans, “I’m puking for nearly five weeks and I-.”

Joe pukes in the trash can, back being rubbed by his Doctor. Joe pants as Doctor collects blood and urine. While waiting, Joe is given more ginger ale to help his upset stomach.

Then the Doctor returns, “I know what’s wrong. According to the hCG results you are nearly close to five weeks pregnant. Now six week pregnant.”

Joe sighs, this is not what he was hoping. He listens as the Doctor explains what for him to do. He collects his prescription and goes to the pharmacy and collects the bottles before going to the apartment. Where gets a text from his brother that he’s in Boston.

Joe tells him the address to get there as he changes and gets ready for work and walks to work. While there, he looks to see that Jane isn’t there, but currently working on a case.

Joe sits down to see that he’s got a nice big two piles of paperwork. He sighs, it’s nice that he’s blessed with paperwork. He sighs, putting on his glasses and gets started on the paperwork.

Wishing he could throw it aside. While working, he decided to put the transfer papers or Jane will learn about the baby. He was halfway done when he notice Jane coming in looking stressed and upset.

She sits and looks at computer like it personally insulted her when Korsak came with his coffee making his stomach churn.

Getting up quickly he says, “Excuse me.”

He walks quickly, covering his mouth when he goes in the bathroom, puking his ginger tea and dry heaving for ten minutes.

Korsak laughs, “Great a Frost move.”

Frost laughs sarcastically, “Funny.”

Jane notice he was looking at Korsak’s coffee before looking paler and puking. She figures maybe stress got to him. While waiting, he returns panting and sits down.

He was starting on the next one when he felt someone hug from behind.

Jamie says, “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Joe hugs back, “It’s fine, so what’s this interning I hear about?”

Korsak asks Jane, “Who is that?”

Jane realizes, “His little brother Jamie, he’s been wanting to join the medical field.”

Korsak, “Is he better than his brother?”

Jane shrugs, “Jamie is good.”

Korsak comments, “Only because his brother didn’t provide the juice.”

Jamie says, “I got accepted here. I get to work with Doctor Isles.”

Jane goes, “Wow.”

Joe says, “I’m proud of you Sputnik.”

Jamie says, “Thanks Joe, for now I have to meet Doctor Isles.”

He hugs, “I miss you big bro.”

Joe kisses his forehead, “Go for it Sputnik.”

Jamie leaves to go leaving Korsak muttering about how one Grant was enough as he gets started on the next pile. Jane looks.

She says, “Okay, you have done enough paperwork. Plus these are done.”

Joe looks, “Perfect, I’m repeating the same one.”

Jane moves them, “You did enough. For now we have a case and could use insight.”

Korsak says, “Jane this isn’t necessary.”

Jane says, “Nonsense the more the merrier. What do you think Joey?”

Joe has his glasses on, “Okay it looks like the victim was put for display in a public place for children. Sounds like your killer didn’t get a great childhood and was never taken to this.”

Jane looks, “Yeah, a place for children, but why?”

He thinks, “Maybe he had a rough childhood, had to be someone who was abused before being given up.”

Jane thinks, “That’s a good maybe for now I’ll go I have someone to talk to.”

Joe nods as he decided to get something to eat, if not for him, but for the sake of his unborn child. He grabs some crackers and a light lunch of soup and a sandwich. While eating he started to do something when he notice the pictures from the woman.

He looks to see one thing, they all have cigarette burns at the bottom of their feet. He wonders if the killer suffered this. He wonders about their past. So he pulls out his hand held notebook and started to do research on the woman.

While looking up information, Jamie looks over his shoulder, smelling like death, he turns.

Jamie says, “What?”

Joe plugs his nose, “You smell like death.”

Jamie uses something to remove the smell without a scent. Joe breaths, and returns to his computer.

Joe breathes, “Thanks, for now I’ll be here.”

Jamie looks, “It looks like you have information. Are you going to tell Detective Rizzoli about this?”

Joe shakes his head, “This is mere speculation, for now I’m going all the way up to the first one.”

He starts to look her up, when Jane looks at his notes and sees that he’s been doing research about the dead women, it looks like they have a few things in common.

While looking, she says, “This looks like you’ve been doing research.”

Joe nods as he continues, when he winces, feeling a leg cramp.

He groans, “Yes, I have been.”

He massages his leg. Jane notices and points to his leg.

Joe lies, “Leg cramp, stretched too much with my leg.”

Jane remembers her brother complaining about that and says she good at helping.

She helps massage the pain, “So what have you got?”

Joe winces, “From the information about it looks like they were all mothers including your first victim. She had a son named Mark Dugan.” 

He groans, “This hurts. But it looks like Mark was taken from her because of the repeated abuse.”

Jane looks, “Wow, you’re right. For now we are still waiting for the toxicology results from Doctor Isles.”

Joe nods, and sighs as the pain in his leg lessen as he looks to see Jane is done.

She finishes, “Okay, maybe for now. You want to go with me, hold on. I got to take this. Oh no, Tommy’s in labor.”

She helps him up, as they go, him wincing from the minor leg pain. As they wait for information. Joe winces, this is going to be him soon, going into labor, giving birth.

They go down to see Tommy on a stretcher, it turns out the tire is blown out. He winces in pain. Lydia rubbing his back.

Tommy groans, “Oh thank goodness Jane, get your gun and shot me. This baby is splitting my body. Damn it. It’s like glass is being dragged up and down my back.

Joe winces, that’s going to be him. He felt a bit faint as Jane notices and has him sit down and rubs his back. She may have her problems with him. But he needs help.

Tommy grunts, “I think I have to push, come on.”

Paramedic says, “Is there a private place?”

Tommy points to the van.

Angela and Lydia go with Tommy, who grunts in pain as they deal with the baby.

Paramedic removes the pants, “Okay, yes, he’s crowing.”

Tommy grunts as he bears down hard, pushing and panting as the baby comes closer and to leaving. When the grunts at the head leaving. Bearing down hard, he grunts as the baby’s shoulder turns and turns. 

He feels the baby’s body gets closer and closer.

Then he bears down hard, screaming as the baby’s body is caught by the paramedic. Crying he looks as the paramedic cleans his son and Lydia and Angela both crying.

Angela sobs, “He’s beautiful.”

Paramedic helps as Tommy’s shirt is lowered and the baby reaches, latching and started to breastfeed from their mother.

Paramedic says, “She is beautiful.”

Angela says, “Tommy you’re a mommy.”

He smiles, holding her little hand as she holds her mommy’s finger. He sobs, she is beautiful.

Lydia says, “So much for Tommy Jr.”

Tommy tries, “How about Mikayla, Myka for short.”

Lydia kisses his forehead, “I love it.”

Tommy yawns as Myka continues to breastfeed from her mommy and Lydia said she needed air. But walked away, this is overwhelming and now she is a father. 

Jane kneels, “Joe you with me?”

Joe nods as Frost comes down with the information about the third victim and the toxin results. When Joe looked at his information.

He looks, “According to the history, he was with his mom for a short time before returned.”

They hearing a cry, Jane says, “Looks like I am an Aunt. For now what this is Enderol.”

Joe looks, “Didn’t Dennis Rodman try to overdose on that.”

Jane and Joe go back upstairs and find the bronze hand and break it, going for backup the three go over and help Maura and save her. While she found him interesting, she misses Frankie.

Frankie comforts Maura as they leave, Tommy cried that Lydia left, feeling overwhelmed from being a dad. Tommy was breastfeeding Myka, as she continues to feed, gulping down his milk and hold her little finger.

Joe was back at the apartment, sobbing from seeing her little brother Tommy going into labor and giving birth. He didn’t tell Jane that he notice a blonde leaving the paramedic van.

He sobs, while holding his baby belly, he’s not going to trap Jane in raising his baby. He wipes his eyes and was thankful he sent the transfer before the case finished.

He sobs, “I’m sorry Jane. I can’t do this to you.”

He showers, wipes his eyes and waits for the reply. While waiting, he gets the answer and rubs his baby bump that is starting to form.

He says, “Well little one, let’s see what the gang unit has for me.”

It wasn’t until the next day, Jane was angry and sad that Joe transferred from homicide to the gang unit. He left and didn’t say a word. Thankful no one did as he started his first case, a month later.

Guy points, “For now. Stay in house to protect the little one.”

Joe pouts, but nods as he helps as best as he can. Determine to protect his baby. Jamie was visiting when he notices his brother’s belly.

Joe sighs, “I guess I’ll need a minute to explain.”

Jamie goes to private room, “I’m going to be an Uncle.”

Joe nods, “Yes.”

Jamie asks, “Who is the father?”

Joe said in a thick voice, “I wish to not say please.”

Jamie nods and hugs him, “I’ll be here.”

Joe nods, “Thanks Jamie, I better go. I promised to get the lab results while I can avoid Doctor Isles. For now I better go.”

Jamie gives him a kiss on the forehead as he leaves.

Jamie says to himself, “Does Jane know she is going to be a father?”

He leaves to go back to work, determine to protect his big brother, despite wanting to confront Jane about leaving his older brother alone and pregnant. And probably going to raise the baby on his own.

Jane and Maura were talking when Jane notice Joe come in and out as quick as he can. Maura wipes a tear.

She states, “You miss him.”

Jane says, “No I don’t miss that ass face.”

She states, “You helped him with a leg cramp and talk to him.”

Jane cries, “Don’t you dare tell Tommy or Frankie or ma.”

Maura nods as she hugs her friend. And then while they sit and work, Maura and Frankie come in.

Frankie seems scared, “Janie, there’s something I wanted to tell you. Remember how I was puking?”

Jane nods.

He says, “I’m pregnant. I’m going to be a mom.”

Korsak says, “That’s wonderful I wish you the best of luck.”

Frost nods, “Nice.”

Joe was looking at his paper and rubbed his baby belly, smiling that he has baby to love and protect. Besides his little brother Jamie.

-III-

Months went by for Joe as he was looking at a paperwork. Jane and Frost were investigating the case when Jane notice her brother Frankie having a baby bump starting to form.

Even Maura is excited about becoming a father.

Jane looks and realizes, they need to talk the investigator in the gang unit. Jane and Frost walk when they see Joe looking and pointing at a computer. Guy mentioned Joe was the investigator but the second one because he’s had to stay in house for a medical reason.

This had Jane curious.

She watches as he kneels and has his back to them. Joe grunts as he gets up. Jane nearly faints, a baby belly. He’s pregnant. That’s why he kept avoiding coffee and drinking ginger tea.

She goes in, “Joe.”

Joe felt black spots in his vision as he felt his blood pressure soar.

Joe merely says, “Jane.”

Jane runs and catches him holding him as she yells for an ambulance, and she checks to see he’s okay, she feels and felt a thump in her palm to confirm her suspicion, Joe is pregnant.

But who’s the father?

Joe was awake, embarrassed that he fainted and Maura checked him out.

She looks, “It looks you had a spike in your blood pressure and a low blood sugar, did you eat anything?”

Joe blinks, “I was going to but I was on the run. I had to change my shoes to sneakers and yeah. I forgot to eat something. Can you make sure my baby is okay, please?”

Maura nods as a Doctor lets her use the ultrasound equipment as she lifts his shirt, noticing no stretch marks.

He admits, “Jamie gave me something for it.”

Maura applies the gel after moving his pants, and rubs it, Joe shivers from the cold as he looks, and ends up in tears, seeing his baby.

Maura looks, “Looks like the baby is doing okay, healthy.”

Joe nods as she wipes his baby belly and leaves him alone since he needs fluid in him. Jane is pacing, pissed.

Maura says, “Joe is okay, a bit scared, but okay.”

Korsak wonders, “Who is the father? Is this why he transferred?”

Maura points out, “It looks like the baby was conceived six months ago. For now the baby is okay and healthy, I recommended to have him rest and stay for a week.”

Jane nearly turns pale, “Six months ago.”

That was when she and Joe had sex, but that was because of the beers, it didn’t mean so much, she didn’t think of it.

Then goes over to see Joe, who is still breathing and staring at the curtain when he sees Jane.

He felt scared, “Jane.”

Jane looks at his baby belly.

She says, “This is my child. I’m curious why didn’t you tell me I’m a father.”

Joe sighs, “I couldn’t I tell you because it would have trapped you.”

She says with anger, “This was still my choice, why?!”

He started crying, “Because you said what we did was a mistake. What should I have said about the baby, I was scared you would call the baby a mistake or my feelings for-.”

He started sobbing, and Jane moved forward until she hugged him, rubbing his back as he cried in her shoulder. He continued to cry until he felt himself calm down.

Jane wiped his eyes.

She sits, “So what now? I mean you’re pregnant with my baby.”

Joe sighs, “I’m not sure. I’m stuck in hell for a week.”

Jane hugs him and kisses his forehead, “How about I visit maybe bring your favorite strawberry raspberry chocolate blondies.”

Joe smiles, “Thank you.”

She helps him back to the bed, as he closes his eyes and lays on his side to Jane. She rubs his arm as he sleeps. When the next day, comes Joe felt something.

Jane comes in with lunch and his favorite treat.

Jane says, “Everything okay?”

Joe says, “I feel something, it’s something from the baby.”

Jane puts her hand, “It’s baby kicking.”

Joe cradles his baby belly, “The baby is kicking, he’s getting excited.”

Jane says, “He?”

Joe shrugs, “For now I want to surprise at wither the baby is boy or girl.”

While the two sat and talk, starting with light conversations as time went by, Jane let Joe sleep. It happened each day, Jane would visit Joe. Until it was time for him to return and Joe was told he was needed more at the homicide to help Jane, Frost and Korsak.

Joe returns in a shirt, with stretched pants, and sneakers.

Frost says, “Corporal casual day.”

Joe grunts, with Jane’s help sits down. He looks at the information while looking at Jane.

Joe pleads, “Please tell me your mom doesn’t know about the baby.”

Jane says, “Well-.”

Angela comes in, “Jane honey, for now Frankie is-.”

Angel sees his baby belly, and sees that Jane is being attentive to Joe. She then walks over.

She asks, “Are you having a baby Detective Grant?”

Joe slowly nods.

Angela says, “I’m a bit disappointed, for a man who seems Catholic, please tell me you married the father and not-.”

Jane says sharply, “Ma. Enough.”

Joe starts to pant, remembering how judge mental some of the people were because of how he was alone. Scared that he was raising the baby on his own without their father.

Jane helps him breath and he sighs. He was wincing at the leg cramp, when Jane helps massage his leg. There isn’t a case, so for now it’s paperwork. Jane wanted to let Joe relax.

Joe sighs, “Thanks Jane.”

Jane nods as she helps him up to get him something to eat. While their interactions, Angela wonders if her daughter is the father to his unborn child. Angela quietly follows and listen.

Joe says, “I’m not ready to face her Jane.”

Jane hugs him, “For now, but soon she’ll know about the baby.”

Joe sighs, “That’s what scares me. She might make me go on my aching leg and propose.”

Jane rubs his baby belly, “I’d propose.”

Joe smiles, “It is nice thought.”

She kisses his forehead, “Very nice. Come on you and our little Grant?”

Joe shakes his head ,”Rizzoli. Our little Rizzoli. Is hungry, let’s go.”

Jane leads him to the café where they grab food. Angela is going to confront Jane.

She waits and then decided to wait until after work. While working, she notice that Joe was going with them on cases. While working on the cases, she decided to talk to Jane tomorrow.

Joe was sitting down when he and Jane had dinner. Jane was impressed with how his cooking is amazing. She looks to see that Joe is serving Sheppard’s Pot Pie. He was making a salad and desert as they sit down and eat.

Jane takes a bite, “This is perfect. “

Joe smiles, “Thanks Jane for now I thought it might make up for me being an ass.”

Jane says, “You’ve changed. You know I got double chocolate blondies for my breakup to help comfort me. It was so good I didn’t know who brought them. Then I got them from when I graduated from the police academy. I wish I knew who. “

Joe blushes.

Jane says, “It was you. Joe I loved them, they are so perfect.”

Joe smiles, “Thank you.”

He started to cry, “I hate that my hormones are making me cry.”

Jane hugs him and smiles, “So since we are having dinner. Can I invite Maura and Frankie? Please.”

Joe shrugs as they talk, sure.”

Joe was finished, when he felt the baby move and kick his left side. Joe cradles his baby belly, the baby seems to love hearing their father’s voice. Jane rubs his baby belly, happy to their baby kicking in her palm.

Joe groans, great now he’s feeling horny, and scared what she’ll say when she sees him without his clothes.

Jane says, “You okay, look scared.”

Joe shrugs, “I…I.”

She was near and he felt his body reacting, Jane kisses his neck, causing him to moan. Jane gets it, Joe is getting horny.

Jane wonders, “Should we?”

Joe looks, “I don’t know maybe.”

Joe and Jane stare and then kiss, then they take it to the bedroom, she starts to remove and continue to let it grow from there. From there it was perfect that the next morning, Jane was wearing his t-shirt and making them breakfast.

Joe comes in, “Good morning.”

The two kiss, “Best night ever.”

Joe blushes, “It was my best night.”

The two have breakfast and shower, while going to work, Jane notice how much of a glow Joe has. He looks peaceful. While the two are going inside. Jane is cornered by her mom.

She says, “You’re dating Joe Grant, I thought you hate him.”

Jane says, “He makes me happy ma. I had the wonderful night with him. For now I’m going to get a water bottle and coffee ma.”

She leaves to give Joe a water bottle as they are looking at the case. Joe sees that Frankie’s baby bump is getting bigger. Four months pregnant and he looks happy.

Joe adjust himself as they look at a case. Jane looks and sees that Joe is reading as they start on another case. Angela wanted to do a baby shower for Joe and Jane like she did for Tommy, but for now she was still planning.

Maura wondered too.

Joe was finishing his paperwork, when he notice Jane was getting hand cramps, she was playing with her hands. So he takes her hands, gets out his favorite lotion and massages them.

Jane smiles, “Thanks.”

Joe shrugs, “Happens to me, my brother had this trick to help with them.”

He was still massaging them as Korsak and Frost coming in.

Korsak notices, “Grant you sure are growing. Baby keeping you up.”

Joe was working her right hand, “Sometimes. The baby just seems to kick for my attention.”

Joe was doing her left hand as Jane smiles, “Thanks Joey.”

Joe finishes and decided to look at a paper when Maura comes in to see them.

Maura says, “Jane your mom wanted to know if you’re the father to Joe’s baby. I think she’s wanting to get Grant a baby shower.”

Joe breathes, “No thank you, besides whose going to come. It will be just me.”

Jane says, “What about me darling.”

Maura says, “And me.”

Korsak says, “Hey if there is food involved count me in.”

Frost says, “Go ahead and I will go.”

Jane rubs his back as they wait for the results when Frankie comes in.

Frankie says, “We still up for dinner with you guys.”

Joe nods, “Yeah I’m going to make dinner tonight.”

Jane says, “No actually me and Maura will make dinner. Joe you spoil me enough, that I want to spoil you.”

She kisses him, and he kisses back. Then after she smiles and they get to work, it’s like any other day as they continue the case. Jane helps Joe but makes sure he doesn’t try to chase a suspect.

It made Joe happy that he can still help with the team in a way. While headed back he looks to see it’s getting time for their dinner. Jane and Maura leave quickly.

Joe looks at Frankie, “What now?”

Frankie pats his back, “Snack?”

Joe nods, “Please, and help me.”

Frankie helps Joe up as they go to the Café where Angela gives Frankie an apple while Joe has an apple. When he starts to cough up the apple, and have a hard time breathing.

Frankie has seen this, he’s going into anaphylactic shock. He grabs Joe’s EpiPen and stabs in his leg and gives medicine. Joe pants, getting in air, and is scared.

Joe wonders, “How I didn’t eat anything with peanuts I even watch what I eat.”

Frankie looks, “Ma was this next to any peanut butter.”

Angela looks, “No and I made sure.”

Joe is scared, “Where did I eat peanuts?”

Frankie looks, “Oh come on did Stanley give this.”

Stanley says, “What people like I secretly add peanuts.”

Joe pants, “Not to the guy that nearly died. My baby is still growing ass.”

Stanley says, “Then look with your damn eyes.”

Officer smirks, “Thought it would cure him.”

Joe wanted to punch him, and Frankie stops him.

“It’s not worth it, for now let’s go.”

Joe and Frankie leave after their mom comps them with free shakes that have no peanuts. Joe was taken that a Pharmacy to give him a new EpiPen and decided to go see them.

Frankie knocks and Maura says, “Almost done.”

Joe groans, “I’m going to be sick.”

Maura leads him to the bathroom to puke his lunch, as she rubs his back and lets him finish. Panting Maura gets a chair as Jane sees.

She asks, “Is everything okay?”

Maura says, “I have it Jane your-.”

Jane says, “No spoiling.”

Joe pants as Maura gives him ginger tea and sips. Maura wonders what happen.

Frankie says, “He had a reaction to a cookie that he didn’t know had peanuts, turns out an Officer left it for Joe and didn’t say it’s Stanley’s new I didn’t know there was peanuts cookie. I gave him the EpiPen, but right now he’s a flustered.”

Maura gets her med kit and looks Joe, thankful for the portable ultrasound, she leads him to the bedroom, and lifted his shirt and moves his pants.

Revealing his black lace.

He blushes, “This doesn’t leave the room.”

Maura looks, “Frankie is wearing purple.”

Frankie blushes, “Really Maura?”

She rubs gel on his belly and looks in the device.

She says, “The baby has a strong heartbeats and looks healthy, that EpiPen saved your life Detective Grant.”

Joe says, “Joe, we’re off the clock.”

Maura smiles, “Okay Joe, so you and the baby are doing okay.”

Joe sighs, “Thanks Doctor Isles.”

Maura smiles, “Maura Joe.”

Joe nods, ‘Thanks Maura, now can I get up before Jane sees me like this.”

He buttons up his pants and winces when the baby kicks his left side, hard as he gets ready for their double dinner date by sitting at the couch.

Jane says, “You okay? I can personally arrest Stanley give me a reason. He did cause your anaphylactic shock.”

Joe says, “How?”

Jane says sheepishly, “Ma, she wanted to see if you’re okay.”

Joe says, “I’m okay a bit shaky and my back hurts.”

Jane has him turn and gets lotion while rubbing his back to help him, he winces but sits as Jane helps him. He is happy that he is able to be with Jane like he dreamed.

He closes his eyes, expecting to be back in his apartment alone, but he feels Jane hugging him to assure it’s not a dream. When he gets up and goes to the table.

He looks gnocchi and eggplant parmesan.

Frankie says, “Maura this looks good.”

Joe says, “This is perfect. Jane you and Maura did a great job.”

They started to eat as they talk about work and their day. Joe was talking with Frankie as Maura and Jane talk. The four of them talk. Even Jane wondered how she was going to propose to Joe. She’ll think of a way to propose to him.

Joe and Jane kissed goodnight as Joe goes to his apartment, Jamie was going to help with the surprise. And make sure to do it to keep Joe from learning about the baby shower.

-IV-

Joe was getting sore and exhausted after using the bathroom, he goes to take a nap. Cases haven’t come in and he needs to sleep. While sleeping, he was able to take a nap it helped him have energy.

Jane returns to Joe sleeping and is glad he is sleeping, poor guy is tried and exhausted. She was rubbing his back as he continues to sleep, dreaming of having bacon.

While Joe was sleeping, Frankie decided to keep an eye on Joe as he continues to sleep. It was nice and Frankie sighs, six months pregnant while Joe is eight months pregnant.

It was getting harder for Joe to go to crime scenes he decided to help Doctor Isles with anything. He got upset that he couldn’t leave, but was too tried to argue. He would help bring in results and talk to Doctor Isles.

Frankie was sitting when Joe wakes up to pee as he goes to the bathroom with Frankie’s help. It got tiresome for peeing. He wanted this baby out of him.

Frankie looks at his phone to see it’s getting time.

He sees Joe leaving, “Hey you want to go home.”

Joe nods, “I’m pretty sure Baby Rizzoli is calm down. For now I want to eat and sleep.”

Frankie nods as he walks to Joe to the apartment to see that it’s getting time to eat. He decided to go eat Chinese for now. Pizza left him with heartburn.

He was thinking about it. Joe was given pizza with Jane when he woke up feeling stomach acid in his throat. It became uncomfortable as Jane looks, and sees he looks upset.

Joe pants, “Heartburn.”

Jane mixes baking soda and water.

He drinks it, “Why, that is crap shit and-.”

He lets out loud belch, blushing as Jane laughs, happy that Joe is getting better.

Jane smiles, “Excuse you.”

Joe sits down, happy he’s better. Joe shakes from his head from his thoughts as he goes upstairs and sees it’s taking an effort to get up here. He goes to get his key when the lights ho one.

Everyone yells, “Surprise!”

Joe nearly jumps causing the baby to kick and move around inside him. He winces as he looks at the stuff around him. He nearly sobs from the gifts as Frankie leads him in.

He couldn’t believe it, a baby shower for him. Then while looking at the party, Jane helps him sit down as they start the party. Joe and Frank started to eat as they continue to relax. It was nice that the party was amazing and everyone is enjoying themselves.

Joe look to see that it’s getting close time to presents time. The choice is no game, so while they eat, the presents are given. Joe ended up in tears happy about the gifts he got.

But winced from the baby’s kicks. Baby Rizzoli is kicking him, and wanting their father’s touch. Jane rubs his baby belly. Joe sighs, yep this baby is wanting attention.

He finishes opening them and thanking everyone for the gifts. The guests leave, knowing the surprise as Jane finally does what she promised. She goes on her knee.

Joe sobs, “What is this?”

Jane says, “Joe we didn’t have best start but I still remember how you loved it when I kissed your neck. Or how much I love you each day, and that we not only have each other, but Baby Rizzoli as well. I hope this speech is okay, because I want to know if you’ll be my husband.”

He sobs, overcome with emotion as Jane seems worried, until he nods, letting Jane give him his ring for their engagement. Joe hugs Jane, sobbing so happy aa the two kiss and hug.

Jane couldn’t believe it that he’s engaged to her. They hug as Joe sobs, until he calms down. Joe smiles, happy that he and Jane are engaged. He winces as they Maura and Jane clean up the mess. Leaving Joe to cradle his baby belly to calm the baby down.

While trying to not stare at his engagement ring.

Franke helps Joe up, “Well technically Jane’s engagement wasn’t the surprise, but it’s second one. This is her first one.”

Joe sobs, “I can’t keep crying. It’s making me tired, more tired.”

Frankie says, “Pregnancy pillow have it in your room, thank me when you sleep.”

Joe nods, as they go to the backroom which Joe was curious as Frankie made him close his eyes and opens them to a baby room, with a rocking chair and changing room.

A room for the baby, he ended up crying to where he showered and went to bed, sleeping while holding the pregnancy pillow.

Frankie winces as he sits down.

Jane asks, “Does he like the baby room?”

Frankie nods, “Cried himself to sleep from so much happiness.”

Jane says, “Well everything is done, so I’ll go stay with him tonight.”

Maura says, “I’m tried too.”

Maura and Frankie leave to let Jane go into the room as she sleep next to Joe, who lets Jane spoon behind him, as the two go to sleep. Frankie and Maura sleep, happy that Joe is happy about all this. When Joe comes in, rubbing his eyes, he sits down to eat when Angela notices something on Joe’s finger while going to the Office. He was looking at the paper when Jane comes in.

Jane looks at the paper, “Well for now Kavanaugh is mad I take you to crime scenes.”

He pouts, “No fair.”

She kisses his pout, “For now I have a case, but I’ll be back.”

Joe waves as he sits down wishing, he was at the crime scene, but it’s been a harder for him to go so he sits cradling his baby belly while waiting, it’s going to a tiresome day. 

Angela comes, “I saw a ring, did my daughter propose to you?”

Joe nods, as Angela looks at the ring, “It’s beautiful. So are you going to have the baby normal or C-Section, the thing is when I had Jane it was fifteen hours of labor and-.”

Frankie comes and sits, “Thanks ma, for now Joe is waiting for Jane because of the case. Right now Joe and I are going to see Maura right Joe?”

Joe nods as they go to see Maura, who is talking to Jane. He decided to sit back, and stay out of the way. Frankie lets Joe sit and both ended up taking a nap. Joe sleeping as Frankie starts sleeping.

Maura sees the guys sleeping, she puts the blanket on top of them while Jane investigates she learn from Maura that Frank and Joe are snoozing in her office.

Her shift was over, and she goes to pick up Joe.

Joe is stretching his arms, when she hugs him to surprise him. He tiredly smiles while going with her to his apartment. Happy that he is able eat and sleep.

Jane rubs his hands.

Joe yawns, “How was the case?”

She nods, ‘Still touch and go, but we will catch them.”

Joe yawns, “I know you can do it Janie.”

She finishes, “And you need to go to bed, Joey.”

He yawns as she helps and him get ready, while cradling his baby belly, Jane and Joey fall asleep. Joey sneezes and scratches the left side of his baby belly.

-VI-

Joe was yawning, as he tries to stay awake. He sighs, it’s forget the cases. It’s trying to stay awake is the battle.

Jane gives a him diet drink.

He looks at it before drinking.

He rubs his eyes, “I’m sorry Jane. I’m just really tired.”

Jane could see Frankie is having the same problem to stay awake. Right now he and Korsak are talking. Joe feels left out, so Frankie has Jane bring Joe over. She goes behind his chair and rolls him over.

Joe looks up, ‘What’s going on Jane?”

She sits him, “Have fun and talk with the Golden Guy.”

Korsak mock laughs, “Funny. So ready for motherhood Grant?”

Joe nods, “I just wish the baby would come but I’m scared about labor.”

Frankie points, “Just remember in the end comes Babe Rizzoli.”

Joe nods as Jane says, “Korsak I need you to come with me to interview. And what does Joey want to do?”

Joe yawns, “Visit Doctor Isles to hit me with a bat to induce labor.”

Jane says, “Rest, and maybe watch is favorite tv show, she’s got it on her computer.”

Joe smiles, “If I stay awake.”

She kisses his forehead. They’ve had their share of disagreements, but in the end have found a way to compromise. Jane helps Joe and Frankie up. Joe goes downstairs through the elevator and the two watch tv.

Jamie was finishing paperwork, when is boyfriend stops by. He’s been a surprise to Jamie. Jack, kisses Jamie as he continues his work. While looking at a paper, Jamie kneels next to Joe.

Joe is sleeping, so he wraps a blanket over him. Joe was still sleeping, when Jamie left, Frankie was watching, but sees Joe is snoozing in his chair. When the power goes off.

Frankie winces as he gets up to see there is nothing wrong, but the power is still off. He goes inside to see Joe wincing, and groaning. He moves the blanket as he looks around.

Joe says, “You didn’t have to shut off all the power Frankie.”

He shakes his head, “I didn’t building lost power.”

Joe thinks, “Main breaker must have blown.”

He moves to the side, and winces, false contractions love to hit at the worst time. Frankie moves his sneakers, and helps him in them. Before helping Joe up.

Joe was looking and cradling his baby belly wincing at the false contractions when Maura is there.

Joe starts, “Maura what-.”

He groans, “These false contractions really hurt.”

She moves and it’s a gunman, “Alright now go to the fatsos while I get wimpy here to be my hostage.”

Joe felt his heart clench, it’s his little brother Jamie.

Joe says, “No I’m more dispensable, let me take his place.”

Gunman lifts Joe’s shirt, revealing his baby belly, then yanks him forward despite his wincing from the pain. False labor hurts him. Then when he went to take Joe away, he notice that Joe is panting and groaning, but simply says this.

“Keep it up, it really turns me on.”

Joe cradles his baby belly, as the Gunman takes Joe upstairs as Jane and Korsak return but for now the Gunman looks at Joe.

He scoffs, “You’re boring, let’s go pudgy, but first I’ll take this.”

He pushes Joe to the ground and yanks off his shirt, causing Joe to sigh as he walks Joe down, forcing him to go back down. While there, Gunman slaps Joe, causing him to wince as he goes inside getting cold.

Maura gives Joe a smock shirt, wincing in pain as they wait, grunting as he felt something inside him pop and winces as he sees water gushing from him. Joe sighs, his water broke, that means the baby will be coming.

Maura says, “Labor is early, for now, pace for now. I know Jane will save us.”

Joe winces, “Okay.”

Frankie helps Joe walk back and forth, while walking, he groans from labor. He really is in labor. The baby is coming as he winces. He can feel the dilation increasing from the walk.

Frank asks, “Labor increasing?”

Joe nods, “it hurts so much.”

He grunts, “I hope the baby doesn’t come soon.”

Joe moves until he is exhausted and sits down on the slab, Frankie letting him gripping his hand, as he breathes through the contractions. Maura has Frankie help him as she checks him.

He’s nearly seven centimeters. He’s close to giving birth. Joe groans as they wait.

He asks, “Maura, is my baby okay? Please let them be okay?”

Maura says, “For now I do keep a portable ultrasound, I brought to let me and Frankie see the baby.”

Joe nods as she brings it out and lets cold gel go on his midsection, his doesn’t mind since his skin is warm. He groans as Maura looks and sees something.

She says, “The baby is breeched, but I’ve only done this once, I’ll turn the baby inside you, okay?”

Joe nods as Maura presses on his midsection causing him to moan and fight the urge to knock her hands away as she finishes as he groans, grunting with the contraction. When they notice lights were not on but for now, Maura checks.

She announces, “Joe it looks like labor progressed to nine centimeters, you are close.”

Joe grunts, “Perfect.”

Frankie helps Joe as they get closer to him giving birth. Maura has Frankie sit behind Joe as best as he can as Joe grunts at how close the contractions are getting closer.

Jane is racing downstairs to see Joe, who is grunting and groaning.

Maura says, “Joe in labor and about to give birth, I need you behind him. What about the Gunman?”

Jane sits behind Joe, kissing his hand, “Caught him trying to escape.”

Maura looks, “Okay, Joe, I need you to give me a big push.”

Joe nods, grunting as he bears down hard, screaming as he feels the baby start to leave. It was white hot searing pain as each contraction was closer together. When Maura has him stop.

She explains, “This could cause a tear but pant, pant through the head leaving you body.”

Joe sobs as forces himself to pant, screaming as the baby’s head leaves. When he bears down hard, pushing as the baby’s body turns.

One shoulder.

Second shoulder.

Now the last push.

Maura says, “One last push.”

Joe shakes his head, “I can’t-.”

He bears down hard, pushing and screaming as the baby’s body leaves his body. The baby is cleaned as they cry not liking this, Joe sobs with their baby as Jane helps adjust his shirt so their baby can have skin to skin contact.

Maura wraps the baby as a diaper is given to them and then Maura gives the baby to their mother.

Joe sobs, “Hi baby, Jane our baby is perfect.”

Maura says, “She is beautiful.”

Joe sobs, “A baby girl, we have a daughter.”

Jane cries, “She is perfect.”

They look, their daughter is cooing in his arms, as they wait for an ambulance. It looks like she is hungry as she latches. Breastfeeding and drinking his milk.

She holds her finger and continues to drink his milk. Then the ambulance comes as the paramedics to take Joe in as he switches and feeds his baby girl.

He is checked out and both are healthy.

She looks at her mommy with her big brown eyes.

Her head is messy with black curls. She then is belched and held in her mommy’s arms as she sleeps. Joe sleeps holding their daughter protectively. Then a few hours later, their daughter let out a mewl of hunger.

Joe lowers his smock as he feels her small gums latching to suckle and drink his milk. Jane gives Joe a kiss as their daughter continues to drink and suckle his milk.

Jane smiles, “What will her name be?”

Joe wonders, “I pick her middle name Bridget.”

Jane thinks, ‘Regina. Regina Bridget Grant Rizzoli.”

As if agreeing Regina coos as she is switched then continues to breastfeed from him. Joe yawns.

He cries, “I’m so happy baby.”

Jane wipes his tears, “Me too dear.”

They smile as Regina is burped as she sleeps but this time Jane holds her as both she and her mom sleep. While holding Regina, it made Jane so happy about having both of them in her life.

-VII-

Frankie groans, kneeling, “This hurts so much.”

Maura rubs his back, “But it will be worth it when we meet our son.”

Frank nods, “Oww, yes I agree.”

Joe was holding Regina as she sleeps in his arms, suckling on her tiny fist. Joe smiles, on how she can do that. Jane is worried about her brother Frankie when Maura comes in.

She says, “He’s asking for Joe.”

Joe wonders, “Why me?”

Maura states, “You know what he’s going through plus he’s now up to eight centimeters dilated. Let’s go.”

Jane takes Regina, “I’ll hold her.”

Joe and Jane kiss as Joe follows Maura to where Frankie is kneeling and groaning in pain. Joe lets him take his hand to grip tight during contractions. Joe helps Frankie up.

Frank grunts, “Gosh, this ain’t any better.”

Joe helps him sit, “It will just think Regina is going to have a cousin.”

Frank nods, “I just wish he’d come sooner now.”

Joe knows what it’s like with that feeling of glass being dragged up and down his back with the contractions. Maura looks.

She says, “I’m getting the Doctor, Frankie is fully dilated.”

Frankie grunts, “Now I have to push.”

Doctor runs in, “It looks like Baby Isles is wanting to meet his parents soon. On the next contraction, give me a big push.”

Frank bears down, Joe lets him keeps his hand, hoping it’s not broken. Then bears down again, as the baby leaves his body. Frankie groans at the white hot searing agony.

Frankie yells as the baby’s head leaves after panting and bears down as the baby’s body turns and goes into the Doctor’s hands. Black messy hair, their son sobs not liking this.

After cleaning the baby, their son is wrapped. Joe smiles as Frankie cradles his baby boy, who is cooing and waving his hands. Joe nearly cries himself, it’s was like when Regina was born.

Maura sobs ,”He’s perfect, just like his mommy.”

Frankie lets their breastfeed and Joe was allowed to leave, rubbing his hand, as he goes to see Jane is sleeping with Regina on top of her. Joe figures he’d let Jane sleep, so he put his jacket over the two of them and nods off.

Exhausted from the day. When he feels a shake on his shoulder. And looks to see Jane holding Regina.

Jane smiles, “Frankie had a son. They are naming him Alexander Gideon Michael Rizzoli Isles. Alec, right now Frankie’s sleeping. Come on. Let’s take a cab home.”

Joe nods as he puts Regina in her baby carrier as she sleeps. Both Jane and Joe go home. Regina in her crib as both of them change and collapse on the bed, exhausted.

Joe groans, when he hears Regina cry two hours later, Joe wipes his eyes and takes Regina to the rocking chair and rocks her back and forth while looking at her as she holds his finger and she suckles.

Gulping and drinking his milk.

-VIII-

One Year Later

Joe wakes up alone, sobs, this was all a dream. He looks around for Regina and Jane. They weren’t there. Then Joe wakes up, scared, he feels small warm lips giving him kisses.

He looks to see a head of messy curls as Regina kisses her mommy.

She jumps in his arms, “Momma wake up. Momma.”

Joe kisses her forehead, “Hi baby girl. Mommy had a bad dream, but you made it better.”

She smiles and hugs him as he goes downstairs to see Jane making something, today is Regina’s birthday. Joe kisses Jane.

“Hi.”

She kisses, “Hey, so I got the food in the oven. And you okay?”

Joe nods, not wanting to ruin the moment as the two sit down and Joe unbuttons his shirt and breastfeeds Regina.

Jane worried, “What’s wrong Joe?”

He admitted in a thick voice, “I had a nightmare that you and Regina were not there. That all this was just a dream.”

Jane kisses his cheek, “Well I’m here and so is Regina.”

He smiles, as she wipes a tear.

Then after that, Regina is burped and showered. While cleaning her, she dances and plays with the water, then pouts when it’s done. Joe wraps her in a towel and dresses her in jeans and a shirt. She dislikes dresses and he combs her hair it’s growing and for now he didn’t have the heart to cut it.

Jane plays with Regina to relax while Joe takes over with food. The cake is in the fridge when the guests start coming in. Food is almost done as Joe puts the lasagna and garlic bread on the counter and sees that people are bringing in their own food.

Joe feels small arms wrap around his leg and sees Regina whining and trying climb her mommy’s leg. He picks her up as she buries her head in his neck.

Korsak came in, “Grant, man motherhood looks good on you.”

Joe smiles, “Korsak why is my daughter trying to hide? The guests tried to approach her.”

Frost comes in, “Yeah, wanted to see her, but she didn’t want to.”

Joe nods as best as he can, “Want to say hi to mommy’s colleagues pumpkin?”

Regina shakes her head and starts rubbing her eyes and crying.

Joe nods, “She’s tired, for now I’ll go feed her.”

Frost watches as Jane is talking and waves to Joe, who waves, as he unbuttons his shirt and lets Regina latch and breastfeed.

Korsak says, “I have to admit Joe is pretty good and they seem so happy.”

Frost nods, “Jane is too, they seem so happy and content.”

Later on after Regina naps, she is given her birthday cake to smash, she pokes it and eats it a tiny frosting as they sing to her and then takes the spoon and smashes the candle out. She uses her spoon to eat it until she smashes her head in the cake.

Joe looks around with his new friends and Jane’s friends, this something he’d never thought he’d see. With his brother happy and himself.

Later after cleaning Regina up and showering, Joe and Jane sit, with Jane holding him.

Jane smiles, “I don’t have regrets for us having sex.”

Joe laughs, “Neither do I. I loved how you had me handcuffed to bed.”

She laughs, “Or spanking you. And I love you.”

Joe kisses her, “And I love you.”

They both sleep while holding each other, they may have started as people that didn’t like but they slowly but surely started a friendship again with them loving each other with their daughter Regina.

-The End-

I hope this story is good. It’s my first Rizzoli and Isles and I hope this will inspire more mpreg stories for Rizzoli and Isles.

Fun fact Donnie Wahlberg was only on two episodes. I thought it might be nice if these two were together while on the side Joe had his minor moments this was all a dream with Jane there assure him it’s not.

Read, review and enjoy. If not please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.


End file.
